The Accident
by onlythesmart-N-beautiful
Summary: All human. Something bad happens to rose and she moves to chicago with her mom where she meets the bad boy dimitri. lemons come later


**i don't ever wish for anyone to die or neither do i have death threats toward someone. It is just something i don't do. Something that i loathe and thats completely against what i believe, but then again what do i believe in? i confuse myself with trying to be kind like my therapist told me too but i just… can't. its against my will to do something so nice when was treated so cruelly. why pay back people the respect that they say they deserve but in reality they did not give me the respect that i deserved. retrospect, i believe. I have no idea what it means but a faint idea, if you get what i mean. I stare at the car window blankly, not analyzing the landscape at all of what the new area looks like, because i just refuse. My mother Janine has been soft and mellow around me since the day of the **_accident. _**not literally an accident but something to horrifying and unbearable to speak in such words. **

**Since the accident we moved from our old house coming to chicago, illinois. Small town to big city,dramatic change for such a soul. Highways and highways was i all i could see when we entered the heart of the chaotic abyss. Nothing like the pictures i've seen of L.A this city had beauty to it that held the promise of being an efficient home. The aura of the city was bright and happy that seemed to make the hole city glow with magnificence. Of course like any other city it held a tinge of smog and air pollution in its aura. Tainted was the word to describe how the smog made it look. When soon arrived to our apartment that was within the city. Our stuff had already made it to the apartment all we needed to do was unpack our only and final job. The apartment i had to say was very beautiful but we did use the money that was leftover from abe's death. Which i had to say was **_more than enough_** that we needed for this lifetime. My room had a great view of Lake Michigan. Boxes lay everywhere so i decided to unpack. Hours later i was done with the very labored work and headed towards the kitchen to eat dinner.**

**Finally speaking to my mom in days i said "WHen do i start school?" **

**"Tomorrow."**

**I rolled my eyes "Whats the rush for janine"**

**She scolded at me for using her name then spoke "I just want you to start as soon as possible so you can fit in. I know that you aren't use to making new friends-"**

**i cut her off "No its fine i was just wondering. I didn't ask for the biggest explanation in the world." I felt bad acting like a bitch towards her but it was the only way to get her to stop pitying me for what happened during the accident. I wanted things so badly to go back to normal but i guess that wasn't happening for a long time. **

**I quickly ate deciding to go to bed early. Th next morning i woke up to having all of my supplies in my backpack and my schedule all on my desk. I slowly got out of bed and went to go take a shower. quickly doing the basics of getting ready i set y trail to getting dressed. My closet was **_huge_**, i didn't expect it but of corse i have a mother that pities me. I grabbed some dark skinny jeans, black 6 in heels, a white tank top and red fringe top. i got dressed and put on a thin layer of makeup, curled my hair in a very sexy way, grabbed a long necklace, backpack, schedule, and a apple and headed my way out the door. **_look out world here comes Rose Hathaway. _

**Finally making my way to school by walking i entered the palace like place. St. Valdimirs, Rich people reeked of the area, it filled and assaulted ny nose. I crinkled my nose and went to the office. THe receptionist who looked like she didn't want to be here looked up from her probaly boring as hell work. She plastered on a smile and greeted me "Hello! you must me Rosemarie Hathaway our new student." her voice had a hint of hate in it like i was the most unwanted thing in the world. I probaly was at this point in the middle of the year, i really don't blame this chick. **

**I smiled sweetly "Yes i am and i already have my schedule here" I pulled it out and showed it to her, which seemed to lighten up her mood a bit. "The only problem is that i don't know how to get around the school." and as predicted this made her angry and vile once again. **

**"Well isn't tha-"Her voice was cut off by an irate man yelling his lungs off. **

**"AGAIN! YOU DID IT AGAIN! I CAN'T STAND YOU ON THIS CAMPUS ANYMORE!"**

**A cool and velvety voice with a hint of russian in it spoke. "Well im sorry but what are you going to do about it. I mean you cant kick me out/ What is the society going to think about that?' Mockery ran up ad down all his words, **

**"LEIANN!" the man yelled at the i suppose receptionist. Fear crossed her features. She ran into the office. I heard hushed voices then the principal came out. he looked at me then went back inside. I had a feeling an idea poped up and that it had something to do with me.**

**Ok ppl u kno the drill just press that speciall button and tell me how i did and help me out on sum ideas here. Thanx peeps LOL**

**Lili**


End file.
